ZxZ
by MegaMarks
Summary: What happens when Zella Ryan arrives at Camp Green Lake? Being the only girl, it must mean trouble!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The bus ride there was probably the worst. I sat behind a kid who puked three times. After that, I knew I was in hell. Getting off the bus, a Mexican kid with a nose piercing tripped me, so I hit him in the stomach. "Touch me again, and that won't be the only thing I hit." I think he got the message.

"Ms. Ryan, welcome to Camp Green Lake." A tall man with a Texan accent turned and smiled dirtily. He threw two orange jump suits at me. "I am Mr. Sir. These are your clothes. One's your day suit, for working outside, and one's your night suit, for sleepin' in." I laughed under my breath. This must be a joke. "Strip down and put 'em on." He said. I stood my ground. "Well?" He said, raising an eyebrow. "Sir, I do respect you and all, and I do appreciate you giving me clothes, but," I looked around, noting all the boys like me who were working in the office were around my age. "I'm a sixteen year old girl, and there are sixteen year old boys in here. I will not be stripping down in front of them any time soon." All of them kept staring at me. "Sorry to disappoint, boys." I smiled and waved. "Fine!" Mr. Sir gave up and showed me to a tiny space with barely any privacy. "And if it'll make you feel better, I'll turn around." He turned around as I stripped down.

As I sat down filling out paper work, a small man with sunscreen on his nose came through the screen door. "Mr. Sir, I'm here for the new campers." Mr. Sir pointed toward me and he nodded. "Only new one today, Dr. Pendanski." The doctor looked over and smiled at me. "Welcome, Ms…" He searched for my name. "Zella Ryan." I answered. "Of course. Well, Ms. Ryan, come with me and I'll give you the grand tour!" He said waving me out the door.

"This is where you'll be staying." He showed me to a tent with bed sprawled across the area. "Thank you, Dr. P." He smiled and left as I sat down on a bed with my last name on it. I placed my stuff on the bed and sighed. For five months, this is where I would be staying, hot sun and all.

Walking into the mess hall as I pulled my hair up, I picked up a plate and was served some yellow yuk and a piece of bread. "Thank you." I said as the man gave me a funny look. I took a bit of my bread and looked up. All I saw were dozens of boy's eyes staring at me. I stood there for a little while, then, knowing perfectly well that they were all still staring, I sat down at an empty table and opened my book.

A few minutes later, a voice behind me said, "Who do you think you are? Why are you sitting at our table?" I looked up and saw a black sixteen year old with glasses just like mine with a bandana tied around his head. He stopped for a moment, and then said, "And who would you be?" I laughed and shook my head, looking back down at my book. Suddenly, I was ambushed by a group of sixteen-year-old boys sitting at the table. I looked around. The boy with glasses was giving me a look, while a boy with an afro, who looked younger, sat across from me. "Hi, I'm Stanley." I looked to my right and saw a boy with brown curly hair and brown eyes. I took his handshake. "Zella Ryan." "I'm X-Ray." Stated the glasses boy. "Nice to meet you." I said smiling. I went across the table as Arm Pit and Squid introduced themselves as well. "What's your name?" I asked the younger kid. "Oh, that's just Zero." Said a, very cute, but crazy looking, blond haired boy. "I'm Zig-Zag." He said shaking my hand as well. His hands shook as I held it. I looked up. "Are you ok?" I asked. He looked away and I looked down out of embarrassment.

"So," Said X-Ray, trying to change the subject. "What are you in this joint for?" He smiled. "Well, I..." I tried to be very discreet about it. "I, um.." I think that Zig-Zag knew it was a tough subject for me, so he blurted out, "I set the school principal's clothes on fire." I looked up, confused. "Why?" He shrugged and started to laugh. I shook my head again, know perfectly well that I was as crazy as him. "Well, I... sorta, stole a car." They all gave me a look. "You?" X-Ray seemed a little taken back, but impressed. "Yeah, it was a 1968 Chevrolet Chevelle Malibu! Beautiful car..." I smiled, remembering the thrill on being in the front seat.

I looked around. All the boys looked at me as if I was the Queen of the world. "You know about cars?" said Stanley. I nodded and said, "My dad and I worked on them all the time in his garage. That and play video games." I was defiantly a tomboy, but these guys were stunned, as if they'd never seen a nerd before. I smiled and stood up with my empty plate. "See you around, guys!" I smiled and went to go sit and watch TV.

"What's wrong with this piece of crap?" A boy pounded on the TV., obviously angry about the static. I said, "Step back." and started to work my TV magic. I adjusted the wires a little to the left, then switched the channel over three times before a cartoon came on. I sat down, pleased with my work, and enjoyed myself a little.

Around six, a bell rang out and Mr. Sir came into the mess hall. "Bed time, ladies." Everyone moaned and started walking back to the tents. I stood up, only to be knocked back down by a tall brown haired boy. He leaned down as I exam amended the scratch on my hand. "Listen little missy," He said leaning in a little too close. "Stay out of my way. I own this camp, and I will not be stepped on by a little girl." He laughed and walked out the door. I stood up, knowing that, probably, at any moment I could be knocked down again.

Walking back into the tent, I saw all the boys talking, but suddenly stop and stare at me. I smiled embarrassed and walked over to my bed, talking off my brown leather boots. I was too scared to even think of dressing into my night suit. I lay my head down and looked down. A scorpion was right on my book in front of my face. I stood up slowly, then screamed. Everyone stared at me. I am deadly afraid of bugs, especially ones that can kill you. I ran over and sat down on the floor. Everyone kept staring. "Well?" I asked. "Ya'll are boys! Who's gonna take care of it?" They all looked at each other. Suddenly Zig-Zag came up, still in his boots, and stepped on it with a crunch. He turned and smiled back at me. I thanked him, then walked over and made sure the scorpion was dead, then laid back down. I don't think I got any sleep that night.

"Good morning, ladies!" Awoken me from a deep sleep. Suddenly, the covers were ripped from my body, and Mr. Sir pulled the pillow from beneath my head. "Come on!" I got up, still in a zombie- like state, and pulled my hair up, put on my hat, then my glasses and walked outside. Everyone looked just as I did, tired. "Welcome to the morning!" It was still dark out, but I took a peak at the clock over by the mess hall. It was four-thirty in the morning, which I was sure didn't even exist. I yawned as Mr. Sir said, "Time to get to work! X-Ray, help me pass out shovels. I looked around confused, until I saw Stanley and I walked over to him. "What's up with the shovels?" He frowned and said, "We have to go out to the desert and dig holes. No one told you?" I shook my head. "This does not look like fun." He nodded. "It's even worse than it looks. Trust me." I looked on and took a shovel as it came my way.

We were driven out to the desert and Mr. Sir gave us water and then said, "I'll be back at eleven! I better see some digging when I get back!" With that, he left us out in the middle of the desert with nothing but a bottle of water and shovels. I first took a sip of water, then got started. I stopped after a little while and looked around, everyone was almost half way done with their first holes, and I wasn't even a quarter of the way finished. I sighed and planted my shovel into the ground.

Around eleven, Mr. Sir's car drove out into the desert, carrying a giant cooler on the back. I smiled, sweat dripping from my face. I watched as Zero, Zig- Zag, X-Ray, Squid, Arm Pit, and Stanley climbed out of their holes. I tried, but kept tripping on the dirt, and I know I probably looked like a fool.

As I was about to trip for the third time, a hand took mine as I reached out for something to grab. I looked up and saw X-Ray. "Come on." He said smiling as he pulled me up. I smiled and we walked over to the cooler. I took a look at my hands, because they were hurting so bad. My eyes widened in horror as I saw huge, gapping, bloody holes in my skin. I showed X-Ray, and he brushed off his glasses to get a better look. "Wow, those things are bigger than my first ones!" Arm Pit turned around with a smug expression and said, "That's what she said, X- Ray!" Walking past him, X- Ray slapped his arm.

I came up behind Zig- Zag and said, "It's a million degrees out here, literally!" He turned, sweat running down his face. "Yeah, it gets even hotter in the winter time!" I looked at him astonished, then took a sip of water. Suddenly, I saw a few stars in my vision and I blinked, trying to get them out. "Hey," Zig- Zag looked at me. "You don't look so good." I smiled and said, "I'm cool!" right before I was on the ground unconscious.

I woke up in the informatory with an ice pack on my head and Dr. P coming after my arm with a needle. "Good morning!" He said as he sprayed my arm and wiped it. I backed up once I figured out what he was doing. "What are you giving me?" I asked. "You need antibiotics. Don't worry, I numbed your arm." He said smiling. I reluctantly leaned over. "Fine." He pricked my arm, and I flinched.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked out the infermatory's door and bumped into X-Ray. "Hey!" He said as we walked down the porch. "You ok?" I looked over, still a little dizzy, and said, "Yeah! Of course." He sighed. "Well, good, because Zig-Zag's a mess. He's been sitting in the tent all day." I stopped. "Really? It wasn't that big of a deal." X-Ray shrugged. "After you fainted, he wouldn't leave your side. He was so freaked out. It happens all the time, but something happened, Zig-Zag became, your like, supervisor." I smiled to myself and walked toward the tent. "I'll see you in a minute!" I was still starving, but as I wave to X-Ray, I knew I had to make sure that Zig-Zag was ok.

I saw him sitting on his bed, writing in a small notebook. I stomped my foot, pretending to be knocking, and he turned around. I saw his eyes light up and it was the first time I think I'd seen a real smile from him. "Are you ok?" We both said in-sync. I smiled and sat down next to him. "What are you writing?" He looks back down at his notebook. "Nothing really. It's just stuff for my parol officer." I frowned a little. I also had a parol officer, but I knew it wasn't really anything to brag about here.

"Are you ok, though?" He asked, a concerned look in his eyes. I smiled a little bigger. "Of course! I feel better than ever, well, except for these blisters." I looked down at my hands. They were still bloody, but they felt better after my long 'nap'. I turned my head. "Are you ok? X-Ray said you were a mess." He shook his head. "Remind me to thank X-Ray for making me look 'cool'." I smiled and touched his arm. "No, I think it's sweet. Thanks. No one's even really taken a big interest in me since I got here. Mr. Sir almost made me change in front of the whole attendence office!" He laughed. "Sorry. He can be a bit… scary sometimes." "Tell me about it." I stood up and motioned for him to follow. "Let's go get some 'lunch'." Knowing what were probably going to be served today was most likely not food.

Zig- Zag and I walked into the mess hall and looked for the gang. X-Ray waved us over. I staring walking when I was tripped. I sat up, only to be pushed down by the same boy from yesterday. "Hey, babe." I pushed his hot breath away from my ear and tried standing up. "So, what did I say yesterday about getting in my way?" I looked up and saw his harsh eyes and villainous smile.

I knew what was going to happen next, I just tried to avoid it. He smiled as he twisted my arm behind my back and a slit tear slid down my cheek. "Ryan, man, just leave her alone." I heard Zig-Zag yell. He looked up, distracted and I tried to break free of his grip, only to be held a little tighter. I turned around and punched his stomach. He released and grabbed his stomach in pain. Zig-Zag grabbed my arm and helped me to my feet. More tears ran down my face as I scream, "Don't you EVER touch me again!"

A rush of emotions came over me and I walked to the table that X-Ray and Stanley were sitting at. Mr. Sir walked in just as Ryan started coming after me again. "Ryan Henderson!" Ryan turned around slowly, still giving me a death look. Mr. Sir walked him out as Zig- Zag sat next to me as I continued to cry silently. I wiped away my tears, making sure no one really saw. X-Ray looked down, knowing I was embarrassed.


	3. Chapter 3

I stood up and walked out of the mess hall, not looking at anyone on my way out. The tent was hot as I took my shower tokens and left. I watched as some of the boys took off all their clothes and hopped in. Stanley stood in one of the shower as I looked around embarrassed. "Hey, Zella." He waved. "Hey Stanley." I said as I walked over to the other side of the shower, where the curtain was hiding things. "What's wrong?" I frowned. "Well, it's been two days, sweating in the hot sun, and I haven't had one shower. I don't know what to do." He shrugged. I walked over to where everyone was dropping their clothes. I took off my shoes, then my jump suit.

_Alright_, I said to myself. _Just walk in with confidence. Not a big deal. Just… boys in the shower. _I was left only in my underwear while I walked into the shower. Some of the boys in the showers around me, turned around and looked at me in my underwear. There in the shower, I stripped down so I was completely naked. Stanley looked over. "Very smooth." He said with a smile. I turned on the water and let the cold water run down my front of my face.

I walked into the tent, where everyone was laying down, reading, or playing card games, while I was still in my towel. As I walked toward my bed, eyes turned up at me. For this very reason, Mr. Sir had put up a sheet around my bed, though it was thin and you could still see my silhouette. I drawled the curtains and took off my towel. I breathed in deep and put on my underwear, then pulled my jumpsuit up and buttoned it. I dried my hair a little, then pulled it up and put on my glasses. I pulled the curtains out of my way and saw Zig-Zag and X-Ray staring at me. I waved a little and hung up my towel.

I sat down on my bed and looked in my little mirror I had brought. I looked at my cheek, which Ryan had pushed against the ground, and saw that it was a little bruised. I had only had a bruise in the same place one time before, and it was when my dad hit once. Memories had rushed back when Ryan was hurting me and that's why I cried. I'm usually a very brave person, but today, something just snapped.

Zig- Zag walked over to me, looking like he was in a daze. "Um, so…" I looked up. "Yeah?" He frowned. "Don't worry about Ryan. He's just another jerk." I shook my head. "He shouldn't ever touch a girl like that. Or anybody like that." Zig-Zag nodded. "Yeah, well, my favorite part was when you hit him." We both smiled.

X-Ray, Zig-Zag, Stanley, and I all climbed on the bus with shovels in hand. The sun was hotter today, but it really didn't matter to Mr. Sir. "Now ladies," he said on the bus. "It's about ninety-seven degrees today, so I'll be leaving you out here for about four hours." Everyone said, "Yes, Mr. Sir.", and we got off the bus.

Two hours later, I was almost out of water, so I stopped and sat down in my hole. "You ok?" I heard Zig-Zag say, looking down on me. "Yeah… just… needed a… a break." He nodded. "Alright, just make sure you pace yourself this time." I smiled and stood back up.

A few hours later, Mr. Sir drove back with the water. I was able to get out of my hole this time, and I wasn't at all light headed. "Wow, I'm impressed." Stanley said jokingly. I shoved him a little and smiled, sweat rolling down my back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I sat in the mess hall, just reading _To Kill a Mocking Bird_, when I Ryan and his posse walk through the door. Zig-Zag, X-Ray, Stanley, Armpit, and Squid were in the tent, looking at something Squid had found in the shower.

I sat, hoping he wouldn't see me, or I would just suddenly turn invisible. I knew I was wrong when I heard them all stop laughing. "Hey, sweet cheeks." I felt an arm go around my shoulder and Ryan's voice in my ear. I looked over and push his arm off me, then got up and tried to walk away, until someone took a fist full of my jumpsuit and made me fall back into my chair. I landed with a thud and I felt a pain in my back.

Ryan put an arm over my chest, not allowing me to barely breath, and said, "Look, I know we had a little fight yesterday, but I wanna make it up." I tried to break free as he moved his face closer to mine, puckering his lips just slightly. I felt his rough lips on mine, and he stuck his slimy tongue in my mouth. I opened my mouth and bit his lip. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" He shot up like a firework and I bolted out the mess hall's door.

I stopped once the doors had shut completely behind me. I sat down on the porch and wiped Ryan's spit off my lips and spit off the edge of the porch. A small tear tried to make it's way out of my eye, but I held it back.

"Zella?" I looked up and saw Zig-Zag's concerned face. He sat down next to me and we looked out at the sand. "Ryan, again?" He asked. I nodded, then a rush of emotions came over me. I grabbed Zig-Zag's arm and pulled him in, needing someone to lean against for support. He adjusted him self, obviously not expecting this reaction. I continued as he put his arm around me and rubbed my shoulder. I sighed and said, "He's just like my ass of a father." Zig-Zag looked at me. "Really? And that's why you cry every time Ryan beats you up?" I stopped crying and wiped my face, Zig-Zag's arm still around me. "Yeah, it's just… He kissed me, Zig-Zag." He looked over at me again, this time his expression had changed to anger. "He did what?" I sighed. "My dad tried to rape me once. I got away, but… Ryan is exactly like him. Ryan shoved his tongue down my throat."

Zig-Zag stood up, obviously angry and started to walk toward the mess hall. I stood up, tripping a little and got in front of him. "Zig-Zag, what are you doing?" I asked, pushing his chest, making him stop. He looked in my eyes, and I could see the pain in his. "Do you know why I'm in here Zella? I mean, why I'm really in here?" I shook my head. "It's because I have anger management problems. I beat up my stepdad for slapping my mom. My therapist says I hurt people who hurt people I care about." I smiled a little, then stopped. "Zig-Zag, it's ok, please, don't do it. I can defend myself, but I love that you're doing this. Thanks." I broke down a little more and took my hands off his chest, and put them around his neck, hugging him. He stood there for a moment, then put his arms around my back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Camp Green Lake couldn't be more torturous. Everyday, we would go out and dig holes in the morning, then come back, take showers and eat, maybe even take a nap. After all that, then I would sit outside the mess hall and read my book.

We all pretty much realized that this was the best spot. We'd go get our food, and sit outside to eat and talk. The door opened often, so we had a good breeze. Ryan usually stayed inside the mess hall and showed off to his posse, so when we saw him walking outside, I would hide behind Zig-Zag and X-Ray.

The day I was on the last page of my book, X-Ray was the only one sitting next to me. He was eating a bruised apple when he said, "So you have a thing for Zig-Zag don't you?" I looked up, a confused look on my face. "Um, X-Ray, I think I have a lot more to worry about than boys at this moment." He shrugged. "Well Zig-Zag talks nonstop about you, so…" I paused and looked up at him again. "Really? Well… he almost beat up Ryan, but I had to stop him. Figured it wouldn't be good if he had a bloody nose because of me." X-Ray nodded. "Well," he said standing up. "He seems to have a real crush on you Zel." He walked over to the tent. I sat there, unsure of what to say or do.

Stanley and I walked toward the showers at around four the next day. I also realized that Stanley didn't try and take a peak at me naked, so I assumed he was a good 'shower partner'. Ryan came into the showers one time, and that did not end well.

I stood, once again hoping to become invisible, as Ryan stripped down and walked over to the shower next to me. Stanley had the one in front of me, so he just stared at me while Ryan walked over to the stall. "Hey, babe." I rolled my eyes and glared at him. "Stay away from me, Ryan." He looked at me, pretending to be hurt. "Wow, you know my name? What have you been stalking me?" I tried to cover up my self, but as usual Ryan tried to sneak a peak. "Well, I bet you have no clue what my name is." He stopped. "It's Lindsey." I shook my head and rolled my eyes again. I took my towel off the hook and wrapped it around my body safely. "Go to hell and burn, Ryan." I walked away, and saw Stanley follow.

The very next day, Ryan walked into our tent as I was playing Go Fish with Zig-Zag. "6."

"Go fish."

"Ziggy, how am I supposed to win if you don't lie once in a while."

"Fine, here's my invisible 6."

We both looked up at Ryan when he stopped in front of us. "So, Zig-Zag," he said with anger. "I hear you've been hanging around my girl." I rolled my eyes and stood up. "Let's get one thing straight, Ryan, I am NOT nor will I EVER be, 'your girl'." I sat back down and looked across at Zig-Zag, his eyes full of anger. "Stay away from her, Ziggy," Ryan said, taking a fist full of his jumpsuit. "Or we'll have a problem." I push Ryan off of Zig-Zag and said, "Leave Ryan." He shook his head and smiled evilly. "Whatever you say, dollface."

I looked up at Zig-Zag. "You ok?" He looked down embarrassed. "Yeah." I looked down too. We sat in silence for a while until he said, "So… got any 3's?" He smiled at me and his beautiful brown eyes lit up.

As far as the Ryan situation went, my life was horrible. But I tried to enjoy every moment when he wasn't picking on me. Zig-Zag and I sat outside the mess hall, very bored. I'd finished my book and Zig-Zag was reading the comic book that I had lent him, when I looked up. "Zig-Zag?"

"Yeah?" He said peaking up from the comic.

"That's not your real name is it? Zig-Zag?" He shook his head.

"No." I smiled.

"What is it?" He put down the comic book and looked at me.

"Promise not to laugh?"

I put out my pinkie. "I promise." His pinkie grabbed mine and we shook on it.

"Alright. It's… Ricky." I bit my lip and smiled. "Cool." He smiled at me and I leaned on his shoulder, both of us reading the comic book.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I woke up with a huge headache. I rubbed my forehead as I heard Armpit snore. I turned and opened my bag as my hands shook. I looked at my watch around my wrist. _Six am? Why?_

I opened the pill bottle under all my books. I looked over at sleeping X-Ray and Zig-Zag. I smiled as Zig-Zag mumbled in his sleep. I tried to stay quiet as I shook out an Asprin and two Aderals. I opened my mouth as I heard, "What are those?" I looked up again at Zig-Zag, his face turned toward me, smiling. My eyes got wider as my brain slowly started to realize he was watching me taking my ADHD meds.

"Um… nothing." His eyebrows lowered.

"Doesn't look like nothing." I shook my head. "No, really, it's nothing." He put his hand on mine.

"Zella, you can trust me. What. Are. Those?" I looked down, embarrassed.

"ADHD meds."

"Really?"

"Uh… yeah." He looked at them. I smiled and whispered, "OCD and ADHD. That's why I shake in the morning." He nodded.

"Sorry." I turned and looked up at the tent's ceiling. He turned too. "I have another secret for you." I turned my head. "What?" He looked down at his feet.

"I have acute paranoia. That's why I got mad when Ryan kissed you." I smiled a little and took his hand. "Sorry."

I sat up, still holding his hand, and put the pills in my mouth, swallowing them dry. He sat up and looked at me. I still heard Armpit snoring in the background.

Ziggy's brown eyes still had a little sleep in them, but I was still admiring them anyways.

Suddenly, X-Ray sat up. Zig-Zag and I let go of each other's hands and started getting dress. I pulled up my boots when X-Ray said, "What are you two up so early for?" I stammered as I said, "Well… we have to get to the mess hall before Ryan. Remember?" Zig-Zag and I stood up and walked out the tent's 'door'.

It looked like a ghost town. I don't know what had happened, but even the mess hall was still closed. We had the day off on Fridays, because it was illegal to take us out in this kind of heat. Zig-Zag looked over at me.

"Well… this is different." I looked back at him. "What do you mean?" He looked around, his eyes darting back and forth. "It seems like… aliens… they've taken everybody except our tent."

This was the first real time I'd seen Ziggy freak out. He started looking worried, as though he believed his own word. I took his hand and stopped. "Zig-Zag, everyone's just sleeping! It's ok." He shook his head franticly. "Look around, Zella, everyone's gone!" I released his hands and took his face.

"Ricky!" He stopped once I used his real name. "It's ok. I'm right here." He looked into my eyes.

"Are you sure? You won't always be here." I looked down. "No, but I'll always be here for you… and the guys." He smiled, then shook his head.

"You make me… not worry so much." He bit his lip. I let go of his face and took his hand and we walked toward the mess hall. I was pretty freaked out and felt scared for him. The fact that I was the only thing between normal and boarder line crazy did not make me feel any better.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I looked around the dark cafeteria, then the small circle. I had been recommended for 'special' concealing with Dr. P. It didn't look fun, but Zig-Zag, X-Ray, and Stanley were in it with me, so it didn't look too boring.

"So," Dr. P said smiling. "Who wants to go first?"

I looked around as no one raised their hands.

Dr. P looked at me. "So how have you been adjusting Zella?"

I looked up at him from under my hair. "Fine."

He nodded slowly, probably looking for something more. "Anything you miss from back home?"

I frowned. "My music."

He smiled. "Like your CDs?"

I shook my head. "No. My guitar, my piano, my books. I miss my books especially. I only brought one that I finished a few days ago."

Was I really opening up to him?

He smiled. "Then read this."

He handed me a book.

"A Guide for Troubled Teens: A Biography." I looked up at Zig-Zag, who was trying not to laugh.

"No thanks." I said, putting the book on the floor.

Dr. P shrugged. "Suit yourself." He looked at Zig-Zag.

"So Ricky," Ziggy flinched at the sound of his real name. "I hear you and Zella are boyfriend/girlfriend."

Everyone burst out laughing as we both looked down embarrassed.

My cheeks were burning as I said, "No sir, just good friends."

Dr. P frowned. "Really? Hmm… ok then, sorry."

I peaked over at Ziggy who was smiling at me.

Dr. P jolted us back into reality. "Got anything to add, Ziggy? How's your dad?"

His hazel eyes saddened. "Uh. No, nothing to add."

When no one was looking, I took his hand and smiled.

Dr. P dismissed us and everyone scrambled outside.

Ziggy was folding up his chair when I looked at him.

"Zig-Zag?"

He didn't respond. He picked up his chair and put it against the wall, then walked over to the door. I ran over to him.

"Ricky?"

He looked at me, still sadness in his eyes and managed a smile. "I'm fine Zelly."

I could tell he was depressed as he walked off without me. I was left standing on the porch, looking at him longingly, wishing I could help him like he'd helped me.

That night, I couldn't sleep. I turned over in my cot and looked at sleeping Ziggy. He looked so at peace with everything, even though I knew I couldn't help him.

The next morning, I sat on the dining hall's porch drawing in the sand. I drew Ziggy, then X-Ray, then Stanley, then me. I think I looked the worst. Ziggy came up behind me and stared at my pictures.

"Are those supposed to be potatoes?"

I looked up and frowned. "No. This sand sucks for drawing. I had shelves of books and art supplies. I even had a little, tiny window that you could see a bird's nest through. God, I miss my house."

I brought my knees up to my chin.

Ziggy sat down next to me and took a deep breath. "I walked across an empty land. I knew the pathway like the back of my hand."

I smiled as he continued to 'sing'. "I felt the earth beneath my feet, sat by the river, and it made me complete."

I smiled a little broader, then sang in his place, "Oh, simple thing, where have you gone? I'm getting old, and I need something to rely on."

I glanced over at him, blushing, as he sang again. "So tell me when you're gonna let me in. I'm getting tired, and I need somewhere to begin."

He skipped through the song a little and smiled as he sang louder, "And if you have a minute, why don't we go. Talk about it somewhere only we know?"

He smiled at me, his hazel eyes glimmering. That was the moment. My hands got sweaty, and my cheeks were red and hot. I couldn't stop smiling.

"So why don't we go somewhere only we know?" He spoke. I looked up and bit my lip.

Just as Ziggy was about to lean in, X-Ray burst through the Dining Hall's door.

"Hey guys!" He said, chomping on an apple. "Gonna get some lunch?"

I looked back at Ziggy.

He was staring at me when he said, "Yeah, just a minute."

Zig-Zag helped me to my feet, then held the door open for me.

"Somewhere only we know…" He mumbled in the line.

I think it was just nice to know, that in these little moments of Zig-Zag sanity, he could take care of me, make me feel better, especially with his terrible singing.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The one thing they did allow me was my radio. It only received one station, and it was staticy. It was old rock and roll, though.

X-Ray, Stanley, Ziggy, and I would bring it everywhere. We even brought it to the showers. I was excited, because I had gotten the hang of showering in front of the boys. We all became a barber shop shower coretet. Ziggy still sucked, but X-Ray was pretty good.

One day when were out digging holes, I'd snuck it out. I turned it on and smiled over at Ziggy.

"Ohh, a bad girl." He joked.

"Yeah! I'm real bad." I smiled and went back to digging.

A few hours later, I got out and looked over at Ziggy, who was only half way done with his.

"I think you owe me two shower tokens!" I yelled over.

He looked up, then over at my hole. "What! Impossible!"

He stood up with me, as did Stanley and X-Ray.

"Impressive, Zelery." X-Ray said jokingly.

I smiled and sat down. I heard Ryan come up behind me.

"Wow, real impressive for a girl."

I sighed and turned, looking at his disgusting green eyes.

"Go away, Ryan."

He pulled a sweaty piece of hair away from my face. "Come on, baby."

I stood up, and pushed on his chest as hard as I could. I felt like all my anger was just gone. I opened up my eyes and looked around, Ryan suddenly gone.

"Where'd he go?" Ziggy pointed at a hole.

I turned and ran over. I heard him scream as I looked in. He was jumping up and down, trying to get out of the hole. I watched in horror as the Yellow-Spotted Lizards jumped on him.

"Zella! Help!"

I bent down and grabbed his hand. "Ryan! Take my hand."

He pulled as hard as he could, reaching out for something else to grab on to. I pulled him up, and stood up, pulling even harder.

Suddenly, I lost my footing. The next thing I knew, Ryan and I had switched places, and I was in the hole with the lizards. Ryan, X-Ray, Stanley, and Ziggy were trying to pull me up, but I kept loosing my footing.

"Ziggy!" I screamed. Tears were rolling down my cheeks from how scared I was. I grabbed on to Zig-Zag's sweaty hand, and I felt myself shaking.

I looked back down as a lizard crawled up my leg. Suddenly, he bit down hard on my skin, and I felt the sting.

He pulled me up as I shook the lizard off my leg. He pulled off his bandana and wrapped it around my leg.

"You're gonna be fine. I promise." He said, his voice cracking a little.

I grabbed onto his hand when another sting went throughout my body.

"It. Hurts." I said, holding onto his hand tightly.

Ryan took my other hand and started to cry. "I'm so sorry, Zell."

I looked up. "It's ok, Ryan."

It was sad, the moment we were in. I knew that most people who get bitten don't survive, and… I thought I was going to die. All I knew was that Ziggy was right there for me the whole time.

"Ziggy." He leaned in closer and kissed my cheek.

"You're gonna be just fine. I promise."

I closed my eyes, the last thing I saw was his smile, and that's all I wanted.

I thought dying would be more depressing. Instead, I woke up, and everything looked like camp. I sat up, tubes and wires inside my body. I looked down at my leg, which was perfectly fine now. I looked over.

Zig-Zag was fast asleep in a chair, which made me smile.

I touched his leg, which made him jolt right up.

"Aliens!" He screamed. He looked over at me and smiled.

"Zella." I grabbed his arm and brought him in for a hug. I put my arms around him, and… I felt completely safe.

He let go and I smiled at him. I leaned my forehead again his and closed my eyes.

"You were out for three days." He whispered.  
>I put my finger to his lips. "I'm back now, though."<p>

I smiled and put my hand on the back of his neck. "I like you, so much."

He smiled bigger. "I like you too."

He leaned in a little, then I leaned in a little more until our noses touched.

"I almost lost you." He said.

"It's ok."

He leaned in more and smiled. I took a deep breath a pressed my lips to his. He moved his on top of mine, then I smiled, and he continued to kiss me. They were moist and soft. Electricity moved throughout my body as we kissed for about five minutes.

I lean back and smiled, looking into his hazel eyes.

He smiled and a knock on the door came. X-Ray and Stanley walked in with water and smiles.

"There she is!"

"Our little trooper!"

I smiled and hugged them both.

"You were out for three days straight!" Stanley said sitting down.

"But Ziggy made sure to never leave your side." X-Ray winked at us.

I rolled my eyes, trying to hide my smile. I peaked over at Ziggy, and he was looking at me too.

"So you didn't die!" X-Ray said, throwing his hands up in celebration.

I started laughing and I looked up at Zig-Zag, who was looking angry.

"That's not funny, X-Ray." He looked really angry when he pushed X-Ray's chest.

I grabbed his hand. "Ricky." He looked back and stopped, sitting down next to me.

Stanley looked over. "So it's been three days without a shower."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't even remind me. When I can get out of these tubes, that's my first stop! That and the kitchen."

Zig-Zag stood up fast. "I can go get you some food."

I smiled. "No. It's ok. I wanna go and see everybody!"

He smiled, knowing that he wouldn't be able to stop me.

X-Ray and Stanley left a few hours later, after we'd been allowed to watch movies and read comic books. Zig-Zag didn't leave.

We were both in the tiny twin bed, under the covers. He was reading a comic book to me in his very over exaggerated voice when I yawned. He put his arm around me so that I was laying on his chest.

Suddenly, he started changing the words and making up his own.

"And Flash saved her. She almost was poisioned by the Lizard Man, until Flash saved her. They kissed and they lived happily ever after."

I looked up and smiled. It was dark outside and Ziggy turned off the lights.

"You know Zelly, I missed you."

"I didn't go anywhere."

"You were gone for three days. I missed you so much."

I sat up so I was able to look into his eyes.

"What was it like? Being out for three days."

I shrugged. "It felt like a minute. I was gone, then I woke up."

He smiled a little. "I wish it was me, not you."

I took his hand. "No. I'm glad it was me. And you promised me I was going to be ok."

I leaned in and kissed him, our noses grazing by each other, my glasses fogging up a little. "You seemed to have kept your promise."

"And you rewarded me?" He kissed me again.

"Oh yes." I laid down on him, running my fingers though his tangled hair.

I was glad to be back, but mostly glad that I got to do this.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I woke up one morning to Ziggy sleeping in his cot. I smiled and sat up, rubbing my eyes.

Last night, I had been allowed to come and sleep in the tent again. We all stayed up late and played Monopoly, Camp Green Lake edition that Ricky and I had spent the last week making in the hospital wing. Naturally, X-Ray won since his dad taught him how to play poker when he was five.

After we all got dress and ready, Stanley, X-Ray, Ziggy, and I went to get breakfast. Ziggy and I stayed behind and held hands. It was a great morning to say the least.

The moment we walked into the dining hall, everyone started to clap.

Ryan walked over and smiled. "I just wanted to say thanks for saving me."

I smiled back. "It's not a big deal Ryan."

He shook his head. "I'm pretty sure it is. You almost died."

I shook my head. "No. I didn't."

He smiled. "Fine. I just wanted to say I'm sorry that you lost three days of your life."

"Why weren't you this nice in the first place, Ryan?"

His cheeks got red. "No reason."

X-Ray push him. "It's cause he has a crush on you."

Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Too late, Ry! Ziggy got to her first." He push Zig-Zag's arm.

Ryan looked at Zig-Zag, then me. "Ohhh! Ziggy's got a girlfriend! Ziggy's got a girlfriend!"

Soon enough, everyone in the Hall was singing. I smiled at him, and then started to sing along.

We sat down at the table and started throwing the nasty cardboard fries at each other.

"The best part about being in the hospital wing was that we both got to eat real food." I said, picking up the hamburger.

Ziggy nodded. "Yeah! I mean, this sucks. I loved the spaghetti they gave you last week."

Stanley smiled. "Don't be bragging you two! We had to deal with this food all last week! I might just go out and get bitten on purpose, just for the free food."

I laughed and Ziggy put an arm around me.

"I think we're all just glad that Zell's back. Right?"

They all nodded.

"Course! We missed you Zell." X-Ray said smiling.

Ziggy and I sat outside the dining hall and look up at the stars.

"This is the one good thing about this place." He said taking my hand. "I mean, this, and you."

I smiled. "They sure are something, aren't they?"

I looked over. "Ziggy?"

"Hm?"

"What's wrong with your dad?"

He sat up, his feet hanging off the edge. "I can't tell you."

I sat up with him. "Yes, you can."

He shook his head. "No. I can't."

I took his hand once again and squeezed it tight. "Ricky," He looked at me. "You can trust me."

He looked at me with sullen hazel eyes. "Alright," I crossed my legs and faced toward him. "He… he'd been taking drugs for a long time. When I was around eight, he started selling them out of the house. Sometimes he even made me go and make the 'deal'. One day, a customer got angry and threatened to kill me. My dad said to go on ahead. The guy must have been bluffing, so he left." He took a deep breath. "I was only twelve, Zelly. I was twelve when I realized I was just a pack mule for him. He didn't care about me. He's been in prison a while now. I don't talk to him anymore."

He looked up at me.

I gave him a small, comforting smiled and hugged him. "You're ok now, though."

He laughed. "Yeah, because being in here really makes me feel ok."

I leaned back and looked into his hazel eyes. "But you have me."

I ran my fingers in and out of his blond hair. "That's enough, right?"

He smiled a little. "You know it is." He leaned in a little more and just slightly kissed me. It was one of the lightest kisses I've ever gotten, but some how, it was the best kiss I've ever had.

I couldn't stand it, so I pulled his head in closer, bringing him in for a harder kiss.

I fell over, so that now he was on top of me. He pulled back and smiled, then leaned back in. He kissed my cheek, then my lips, then kissed my neck a million times. I kissed his hair in the process.

"Ziggy…" I said, moaning a little in the process.

He looked at me, his eyebrows raised in surprised, then continued kissing my neck.

"You… hmmm… need… hmm… to stop…oh." I tried saying it with out moaning, but my heart was beating so fast, I couldn't help it.

"I never picked you for a moaner." He said into my neck.

I sat up. "Ziggy!" I laughed and he kissed me.

"You do not realized how turned on I am right now, do you?" He said.

"You're sick." I said playfully.

He smiled and pulled away a piece of hair from my face.

"You made me go from reliving depressing childhood memories to being amazingly, fantasticly turned-on! You should be proud!" He said.

"That's not what I want to be proud of. Maybe I wanna be proud of the fact that I got you to take your mind off of him."

He kissed my lips again, then made his way back down to my neck.

"Mission accomplished." He mumbled into my neck.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The moment I walked into the tent, I knew something weird was going on. I looked around and everyone was staring at me. Some were even laughing. I walked over to where X-Ray and Stanley were.

"Hey guys. What's… going on?" I eyed everyone.

X-Ray started laughing. "Nothing."

I looked at him. "X-Ray, everyone's staring at me. Now either you tell me why or I'm going to have to beat it out of you."

He started laughing again. "Wow! Hard to believe you're not a virgin!" He burst out laughing even harder as I stared at him in disbelief.

"What are you talking about?" My eyes got wider and my eyebrows sharper.

"I'm talking about the fact that you and Z-Man did it outside of the Dining Hall last night." He said.

"What? That's NEVER happened!" I shouted.

"Well that's not what we've heard."

Suddenly, a hand was on my butt. I turned around and pulled it off of me.

"Hey gorgeous." Ryan said, smiling nastily.

"Ryan! You're being a creep again! Go away." I shouted.

He put his hand on my waist. "Come on baby. Let's go behind the showers and talk about it. Just you and me."

I pushed him away. "What's your problem?"

He looked at me angrily. "Well I thought since now you were throwing your cat at everybody, I could finally get some action!"

I looked at him sickly. Enough was enough. I pushed Stanley and his clothes off of his bed and stood up.

"Watch out Stanley! You're next!" Someone shouted.

"Armpit! Shut the hell up!" I yelled.

I stood up higher so I could see everybody.

"Listen, guys. Ziggy and I didn't do anything. I don't know where these rumors started, but I can guarantee you, I am still a virgin."

They all stared at me in disbelief, probably since I had just announced to a camp full of immature boys that I was a virgin.

I jumped off the bed and walked out. I stomped over to the Dining hall and looked around. I passed guys whistling and over to Zig-Zag. He looked up just in time to see me slap him straight across the face.

"Why did you tell them that?" I screamed. By now, everyone was staring. Ziggy looked up in disbelief and stood up so he was looking me in the eyes.

"Tell them what?"

"You told everyone that we had sex in front of the Dining Hall last night!"

He looked at me confused and scared. "Zella, I promised I didn't tell anyone anything like that."

Tears were falling from my face as I was still trying not to fall apart.

"Yeah, right! Too late, Ricky. We're done."

I ran out of the Hall crying my eyes out and over into the empty showers.

"Zella!" I heard him yell from the porch.

I sat down inside one of the dry showers and cried.

I heard footsteps and saw the curtain slide open. Stanley stood with sullen eyes and smiled.

"Hey." He bend down just in time for me to grab him and hug him, loosing myself entirely.

"Listen," He pulled back. "I know who started that rumor."

He peaked up at me, suddenly ashamed.

I backed up. "It was Ziggy… right?"

He shook his head. "No. It was X-Ray."

I stood up. "What? Why?"

I started to race over to the tent when Stanley grabbed me. "He saw you guys on the porch last night and kind of assumed. He didn't really mean to. It was unintentional."

I push he off me. "But he still started a rumor, Stanley. He didn't even ask Ziggy or me first!"

I raced over to the tent and flung open the flap.

"X-Ray!" I yelled. He looked up.

"Hey, Zella." He said casually.

I stomped over and push him down. "What the hell is your problem?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play games with me, X-Ray! I KNOW you started that rumor!"

Now he was scared. "I'm sorry Zelly! I didn't know! And by the time I found out, it was too late."

I stood up and looked at him disgusted. "It's too late, X-Ray. I just accused Ziggy of telling everyone. He might never take me back!"

I walked outside and took a deep breath.

"Zelly!" I turned around to see Zig-Zag.

"Zella, I promise you! I didn't start that rumor." He looked at me sincerely and smiled.

"I know." I managed to squeak out. "X-Ray did."

Suddenly, his hazel eyes got angrier. "X-Ray did? I'll kill him."

He push past me and tried to get into the tent. "Ricky!"

I was too late. I opened the flap to find Ziggy beating up X-Ray.

"Ricky!" I ran over and pushed him off. "It was an accident. It's ok."

He stopped and looked up at me. "What?"

Stanley handed me a paper towel and I put it on X-Ray's bloody nose. "He saw us last night and… got the wrong idea."

He looked from me to X-Ray. "Look, Ziggy. I'm really sorry, man." X-Ray said with a napkin shoved up his nose. He turned to me.

"Zell, I'm really sorry." I nodded.

"It's ok, X-Ray."

I walked over to Ricky and smiled. "See? Just a misunderstanding."

He looked into my eyes. "I'm really sorry. I hope you know I would never lie or tell anyone if we did do it."

I took his hand. "I know. I made a mistake. It's ok."

He leaned in and kissed me, making the whole tent clap and whistle.

"You know now we're going to have to find some where else to go when we want to do that again." I whispered into his ear.

He laughed a little. "Yeah. I know."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Everyday, on the way out to dig, we would pass this tiny patch of baby sunflowers. I counted how many minutes it took to get to them, and it was sort of like a game of weather or not I was counting too slow or if the bus was going at the same speed. Ziggy puts his hands over my eyes and makes me count. It takes about seven minutes to get to them.

"54… 55…56…57…58…59…60!" I looked out the windows and saw them go past.

"Aren't they pretty Ziggy? They're my favorite flowers. I like them way better than roses." I don't know if he thought I was dropping a hint, because after I stopped and thought about what I had said, it was like a I was begging for them.

"Just saying." I said turning.

He smiled. "So, you weren't dropping any hints?" He said suspicious of me.

"No! Promise." I put out my pinkie and he took it.

By the time everyone was done digging, I had fallen asleep inside mine. Ziggy smiled and jumped down to me, waking me immediately.

"Zella, time to go sweetie." He said teasing me. I jumped up and took his hand.

"I need a nap when we get back." He smiled.

"Can I join you?" I pushed him and smiled.

"I don't know. Can you?" I bit my lip.

He pulled me in. Even when we were both covered in sweat, the hot sun beating down on us, I still loved this. I smiled and kissed him.

"You definitely don't want to kiss my neck now, do you?"

He smiled and pushed the sweaty hair out of my face, then went down to my neck.

"Mhhh." He smiled.

"You taste salty." He said, looking me in the eye.

I leaned in and kissed him. "And you taste…" I licked my lips. "Oddly enough, like pizza."

We both started to laugh. "We're freaks." I said, laughing. He nodded in agreement.

When we got back, we took showers, then Stanley and X-Ray went to get lunch. Ziggy took my hand and smiled.

"Ready for your nap?" I smiled at him and felt myself yawn.

"I'll take that as a yes."

As we laid down in our separate cots, looking at each other, I smiled.

"You have such pretty eyes." He whispered.

I smiled and got out of my cot, and into his.

I kissed his cheek. "No way."

He kissed my cheek. "Oh yes way."

I kissed his soft lips and ran my fingers through his golden hair.

"You're crazy."

"And you're a freak. We're definitely meant to be." He whispered.

He kissed my lips softly again, then my cheek, then my neck.

"You know," he mumbled. "I'm turned on, we're already in one bed…"

I pulled him back up to face me. "No way, Ricky."

He smiled, jokingly. "I know, I know."

I put my arms around him as he kissed my neck more. I fell asleep to the feel of his stroking my hair.

I blinked my eyes and turned over. Ziggy was no where to be found. I sat up, yawned and put on my shoes. I looked down and saw them.

They wee more beautiful up close. They have golden petals, the greenest leaves, and the tallest stems. I smiled and took the smallest one.

I picked the first petal off and smiled, saying, "He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me. He loves me not."

I walked into the Dining Hall and looked over at Ziggy, who was eying me from a far.

I sat down next to him and kissed him.

"Wow, wish she would great me like that." X-Ray mumbled.

I turned to him and kissed him on the cheek. He looked at me surprised.

"Awesome." He shouted.

Ziggy kissed my cheek. "So you liked them?"

I smiled and looked back at him. "I loved them. They're more gorgeous up close."

I put my arms around his neck and kissed him again.

"Guys, some of us are trying to eat." Stanley said, laughing.

I looked over at the food today. "Which reminds me, I need to eat."

I stood up. "I'll be back!"

I looked back over at Stanley, X-Ray, and Ziggy from the lunch line.

Suddenly, I was pressed up against the bar. I tried turning around, but couldn't.

I recognized the voice. "Hey baby. Ready to go behind the showers, yet?"

I felt him kiss my neck, but not how Ziggy does it. "Ryan! Get away."

Suddenly, he fell to the floor. "What's your problem, man?"

Ziggy was staring Ryan down, who was now on the floor.

"Wow! Ziggy! I thought you were gonna share. I mean, that was the deal right?"

I looked at Ziggy. "What deal, Zig?"

He shook his head as his eyes got wider. "Don't, Ryan."

Ryan stood up and dusted himself off. "Oh. Ricky didn't tell you?" He spat Ziggy's real name.

I walked closer to Ziggy. "What deal, Ricky?"

He didn't look me in the eye as Ryan continued to speak. "The deal! Whoever can get to third base with you first, leaves you alone forever. They can't talk to you, look at you, or bother you."

I looked back at Ziggy. "Is this true, Ricky?"

He looked at me, shamefully. "I really like you, Zell."

I shook my head. "You're lying. You didn't make that deal with him, right?"

Ryan nodded, "Oh, he made the deal."

I shook my head. Ziggy didn't chase after me as I made my way toward the tent.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Mr. Sir told me that I would be released in four weeks. I was happy, but also sad, but also relieved. I hadn't talked to Ricky since Monday, which was difficult since we were in the same tent, sleep right next to each other. He left me alone, though.

Stanley was sort of neutral, so I had inside information on what was going on with Ziggy and X-Ray. X-Ray had decided that since he had known Ricky the longest, he should be loyal to his buddy. I had no objections, because that meant I could be alone most of the time.

I sat outside of the mess hall, playing cards by myself, which was some-what impossible. Stanley walked over to me.

"Hey, Zell." I looked up.

"Stanley." He sat down next to me and took the cards out of my hands, shuffling them so that he could play. He eyed me as he mixed the cards.

I looked up angrily. "What?"

He looked down quickly. "Nothing." He sighed and looked back up. "Zella? If I tell you something, don't get mad, alright?"

I nodded. "Alright…"

He sighed and put the cards down. "Zig-Zag's really sorry."

I shook my head and stood up, Stanley right behind me.

"Zell! He had to! He knew that Ryan was going to... try something." I walked back to the tent in a huff, Stanley right on my tail.

I stopped and turned around. "I don't care. He played me. This was just some bet to him! And the worst part." I sighed. "He made the bet with Ryan."

I turned around, but Stanley grabbed my hand. "Zell, he's a mess. He… he had a panic attack on Tuesday."

I turned around furiously. "What?"

He shook his head. "He didn't want to tell you, because he knew you were still really mad at him."

My eyes widened and I looked toward the Dining Hall.

I pushed the doors open and stomped inside. Everyone stopped and stared once they saw I was headed for Ziggy.

He was laying his head down on the table when I looked at him. "What the hell is your problem?"

He shot up like a firework and turned around. "Zella?"

I shook my head. "Why didn't you tell me you had a fucking _panic_ _attack_ on Tuesday?"

He stood up as I continued to yell at him. "First you pretended that you cared about me, just to get in my fucking pants and win a bet, then you don't tell me you had a fucking panic attack."

He looked down, ashamed as I cursed at him. "You act like I was never even your friend! Like I don't care about you!"

Stanley grabbed my arm, trying to hold me back. "No! Stop!" I pushed him off of me. I looked at Ricky.

"Just tell me one thing." I stopped, tears now running down my face. "Were we ever really friends? Or did you fake that too?"

He looked up at me. I saw them. His eyes. All the hurt, and pain, and regret.

He nodded. "Of course. Zella, I did-"He stopped. "I do care about you. He was going to hurt you Zell. He's the biggest perv here and I couldn't let that happen." He stepped toward me, his hair going in different directions. "I couldn't let that happen, because I was already in love with you."

I held my breath. "What?" I squeaked out.

He nodded. I shook my head. "No. No you aren't."

He nodded more. "Yes I am."

I stepped back. "No. You can't be. I'm… I'm a mess, and I'm a horrible person."

He put his hands on my back. I put mine on his chest. "No. No. You can't be. No."

He was leaning in. I pushed him back. "I don't love you!"

I shook my head and ran toward the showers to hide. I left him there, shocked and empty handed.

I sat there, crying. Just crying. Stanley found me. He sat down next to me, and I crumbled into his arms.

"You don't love him." He asked, holding me.

I shook my head. "I am! So much in love with him."

He pulled me back to look in my eyes. He smiled a little. "You are."

I hugged him harder. "He can't love me. He can't."

He put his arms around me. "Why? You love him, he loves you! What's the big deal?"

I shook my head and cried. "Because I didn't steal a car. That's not why I'm here."

He shook his head. "What?"

I nodded. "I can't… I can't tell you."

He ran his hand on my back. "You can tell me anything. I'm your friend."

"It's so bad." I cried.

"It's not that bad."

I sighed. "I… almost killed someone."

He pulled back. "What?"

I cried into my hands. "I almost killed my stepdad. After he rape me." He looked at me. "I didn't know what to! My mom wouldn't help me!"

He hugged me tighter. "It's ok."

I shook my head. "No it's not!"

I couldn't let him love me. No way in hell would I let him love an almost killer. I wasn't a virgin. He would hate me once he found out. He would call me a slut and a whore and that I was asking for it, just like my last boyfriend and my ex-best friend had said. And anyways, I was leaving in four weeks. What would it matter?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I figured that maybe, if I just dug my holes, hung out with Stanley, and hid, I would be out of here sooner. Ziggy seemed to not want to talk or even look at me. I guess he didn't know this was breaking my heart more than it was breaking his.

Ryan moseyed over to me about a week before I supposed to leave.

"So, babe, I was wondering if you wanted to meet behind the showers tonight. This is your last chance before you leave."

I looked up, though no one else did. This was now an everyday occurrence.

I shrugged. "Sure."

"Come on ba-" Ryan stopped. "Did you say yes?"

Everyone's eyes were on me. Lately, I was just there. I didn't talk to anyone really and just kept to myself.

I didn't look up from my book. "Yeah. Sure. Whatever."

Ziggy looked over at me and grimed his teeth. Ryan looked at me and smiled.

"Alright then, babe. Get ready for the best night of your life." He leaned over and kissed my cheek.

I blinked and a tear fell from my eye. Ziggy eyes didn't leave my face as I finish my whole book.

By the time I was done, it was dinner time, but I wasn't hungry. Stanley followed as I got up to head to the showers.

He huffed. "What the hell are you doing?"

I didn't turn around, until he grabbed my shoulder and spun me. "Z. Please don't do this. It'll break Ziggy's heart even more."

I looked at him, tears in my eyes. "What about me, huh? Don't you think this is killing me too? I just have to give Ryan what he wants before I leave, and then he won't both Zigzag ever again."

Stanley watched me as I walked in shame toward the showers. I sat down and cried. I figured I might as well get them out now, before he comes.

I heard him come over. "Hey sweetheart. Ready to have your mind blown?"

He sat down next to me and kissed my cheek. He ran his finger over my cheek where a tear still hung.

"Come on, babe. Don't think about him. He couldn't pleasure you the way I could."

I shook my head. "Whatever."

I closed my eyes as he started kissing my neck. All I could think about was Ziggy and the night we snuck out onto the porch. He was a way better kisser than Ryan.

Ryan made his way down to my waist with his hands. All I could think about was, again, Ricky and how he would hold my waist as we hugged.

"Just get it over with." I whispered.

He looked at me. "Oh can't stand it, can you? Alright, get ready."

He unzipped my jumpsuit and kissed my belly. Suddenly, I pushed him off.

He looked back angrily. "What the hell?"

"Get away. Get away." I shook my head and kept repeating.

He shook his head. "Listen, I've tried nonstop to get you to do this, and now that we're this far along, you're not leaving till I get some."

He laid back on top of me and I screamed. He put his hand over my mouth and kissed my neck. I started to cry and he just kissed me even harder.

Suddenly, Ryan flew backwards. I looked up and saw Ziggy. He looked over at Ryan and punched him over and over.

After a while, Ziggy stood up and looked at me. He took my hand, zipping up my jumpsuit in one swipe.

He walked me back to the tent and I crumbled. I started hugging him and didn't let go. He just rubbed my back and kept kissing the top of my head.

"You're fine. You're ok. You're just fine." He kept repeating in my ear. I grabbed onto his neck and cried on his shoulder harder.

"It happened again! Why? I guess I'm just a whore." He pushed me back and looked into my eyes.

"You're anything but a whore." He said quietly. "You are beautiful and smart. You're an amazing singer and an amazing kisser. You are so… fantastic and you don't even know it."

_Don't do it._ I told myself. _Remember what you did._

"You can't be in love with me." I said crying.

He shook his head. "Sorry, but nothing you say is going to stop me from loving you."

I shook my head. "I told you that I didn't love you."

He nodded and pressed his lips together. "I know, but… when you love someone, it doesn't matter if they love you back. When you are truly in love, you just want them to be happy."

I looked up. "I'm leaving next week."

He looked at me, surprised. "What?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

I stood up. "I can't do this right now."

I left him. He said he loved me, but… I wasn't allowed to say it back. This was really killing me.


End file.
